This invention relates to marine fog studies and more particularly to a system for automatically collecting fog-water and estimating the salt content thereof in real time.
A prior art method made use of a single-mesh nylon screen panel or fog kite of 1 square meter size for fog collection. In use of that device, air would spill around the panel making quantitative estimates from that device difficult. It has been determined that for a thirty knot wind, 40% of the air would be lost by spilling around the panel, and the percentage varies with windspeed, compounding the difficulties. This method requires constant attendance, and does not give any kind of real-time read out.